Talk:Claude
Claude's armor? His armor is stronger than other spell-casters. What type of armor is Claude wearing? The screenshots doen't match any necromancer set available on GuildWiki. If it is confirmed that his armor is one of those +10AL but penality against holy sets, then a con should be added for the weaker holy defense right? -PanSola 20:50, 18 October 2005 (EST) :That was a completely empirical observation by me. I'll take it out and save the wiki the extra 2 pages of text. --Karlos 21:26, 18 October 2005 (EST) Deathly Swarm Claude's usage of Deathly Swarm is odd. On occasions I've noticed him casting it two times simultaneously, as if he had two copies of the spell or as if it was echoed. Has anyone else ever noticed this? Entropy 02:28, 29 October 2006 (CST) :Did you mean actually seeing the Deathly Swarm skill progress bar come up twice consecutively with almost not pause in between, or did you mean you actually saw the black ring effect of Deathly Swarm on more than one enemy? I don't usually notice what he does though, aside from his BR of course :) --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 02:58, 30 October 2006 (CST) ::Yes, I mean he cast it twice in a row with almost no pause - six black rings. You can also tell just by listening - Deathly Swarm has a distinctive casting sound. Possible explanation: all staves after October 25th update have 'Halves recharge time of spells (%)' mods, and Claude uses a staff. Testing on my E/N, this seems probable, as the halved recharge would be 5 seconds (iirc), and casting time is 3 seconds plus a short delay. Entropy 11:35, 05 November 2006 (CST) Sergio Could be his last name. I think that Claude was trained by Sergio (who is a skill trainer after all), thats why he calls his name in battle. But Sergio is a Warrior, and he doesn't teach all the skills Claude uses (I think). (T/ ) 05:53, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Dance I have see him dance like a Warrior and a Ranger in The Frost Gate Mission Update I have just vanquished The Breach and Regent Valley with Claude, and did not once see him use strip enchantment. He used Soul Leech a lot but as far as I can tell he does not have strip enchantment in hard mode, or just fails to use it. Haven't tried in NM yet. Dracaena 15:16, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Soul Reaping I took a level 15 Claude from Ventari's Refuge, and noticed that Claude had only 5 Soul Reaping. Anyone know how much he has in other regions? -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 09:20, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :Level 17 Claude in the Crystal Desert has 6 Soul Reaping, which is where I found out that the Jade Scarabs have 13, but that's a different story. -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 04:15, January 30, 2010 (UTC) AWOL Has any1 else noticed that Claude, similar to Little Thom, will randomly leave the party when you zone into a town? Unwisesage 03:15, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :That happens throughout Prophecies, I think whenever the henchmen are different levels. —Dr Ishmael 03:38, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::But i've never seen it happen with any other henchman, just Little Thom and Claude. Unwisesage 04:15, April 23, 2010 (UTC)